Kings of Bit-Imbi
The City of Bit-Imbi first emerged a sovereign city state during the pre unification period of Elamite history, located in Elam proper, at 2219 BC. It came under the dominion of Amarak in 2203. It regained it's full independence after the 2126 Susan conquest of Amarak, which was aided by King Buriri II of Bit-Imbi. King Girnamme I of Elam "invited" the King of Bit-Imbi to join his dominion, but King Buriri declined. King Girnamme then made an oath before a statue of Narunte in Narunte's Temple to protect the King of Bit-Imbi and his realm. The Kingdom remained formally independent of Elam, though at times this independence become purely and ceremonial, as the King of Bit-Imbi had no power to oppose the Elamite King and Emperor when his city was an enclave within the Elamite realm. In 2120 the family of the deposed Girnamme sought refuge at the Bit-Imbian court, however they were forced to flee from agents of the new Elamite King Idaddu-napir I in 2116. They returned to Bit-Imbi in 2114 and in 2106 Tan-Ruharater III managed to organise the assassination of the unpopular King Idaddu-napir, whereafter he was summoned by sympathetic officials and priests to Susa to take the throne instead of Idaddu-napir's heirs. In 2012 BC Chedorlaomer I confirmed, by special edict, the indepence of the city of Bit-Imbi, it's status as a "sovereign kingdom within the land of Elam", and renewed the pledge of Girnamme I before the image of Narunte, to protect the King of Bit-Imbi and his realm. As a result Atar II of Bit-Imbi joined Chedorlaomer's forces during the Battle of Sodom, despite Chedorlaomer assuring him he had no obligation to fight for him, unlike the other kings in his alliance, because Atar II was a sovereign ruler. Following the split in the Empire between Kidinu IV and Indasu I, the Kings of Bit-Imbi attempted to treat each of the monarchs with the same amount of respect, Bit-Imbi being on the borderland between their territories. However both King Salla III and Kunnam II supported the "legitimist" Susan line of Kidinu IV more, and their support resulted in Chedorlaomer XIII, son of Kidinu IV, to once more renew the pledge to Narunte to protect the King of Bit-Imbi and his realm in 1790. A large golden statue of Narunte was then sent as a gift to king Kunnam II of Bit-Imbi, made from the gold taken from Indasu's palace. In 1770 BC Indasu's son and usurper Indasu Kuk-Inzu attempted a full scale military invasion of Bit-Imbi as punishment for their support of Kidinu IV and Chedorlaomer XIII and not his father during the previous civil war, however his forces marched on Bit-Imbi grudgingly and there were many desertions. When Indasu Kuk-Inzu reached Bit-Imbi, most of his liuetenants refused to charge on the city, and those who did were slaughtered by the Guard of King Kunnam II of Bit-Imbi. Indasu Kuk-Inzu attempted to take the city for three days, but each time his forces were defeated, and more and more of his soldiers deserted each day, forcing him to abandon his plans and march back to Susa. In 1643 BC, following the death of King Indapipi II, the Elders of Bit-Imbi requested King Idaddu XII of Elam to formally annex Bit-Imbi to Elam, as the end of the House of Kiriripik freed the Elamite Kings from the obligations of their vows. After the end of the line, the Chairmanship of the Council of Elders was made hereditary within the Badadu noble family of Bit-Imbi. The Chairman was also made "Regent of the Royal Symbols", which he could use in much the same manner as the King. In 1430 BC King Limulu III, Ensi of Liyan, was dethroned by Emperor Chedorlaomer XXI, on the request of Limulu's brother Zitep III, who was named King of Liyan in Limulu's place. However, after Chedorlaomer XXI's death his son and successor Unpahash-Napirisha V attempted to compensate the former Liyanite King Limulu. In 1427 Limulu was named King of Bit-Imbi. The family of General Attar originally descended from Bit-Imbi. List of Kings House of Kiriripik * Kiriripik I 2219-2207 BC * Ishnenni I 2207-2189 * Buriri I 2189-2170 * Atar I 2170-2149 * Buriri II 2149-2122 * Salla I 2122-2106 * Ishnenni II 2106-2084 * Khidadida I 2084-2070 * Kiriripik II 2070-2040 * Kunnam I 2040-2015 * Atar II 2015-1984 * Kiriripik III 1984-1961 * Kuk-Kalla I 1961-1942 * Salla II 1942-1915 * Zinuba I 1915-1889 * Hanne I 1889-1865 * Kiriripik IV 1865-1847 * Indapipi I 1847-1823 * Salla III 1823-1795 * Kunnam II 1795-1768 * Hanne II 1768-1750 * Buriri III 1750-1731 * Kiriripik V 1731-1708 * Salla IV 1708-1683 * Kunnam III 1683-1665 * Indapipi II 1665-1643 House of Eparti * Limulu I/Limulu III of Liyan 1427-1416 (Ensi of Liyan 1439-1430) * Enammuna Limulu 1416-1407 * Gukata I 1407-1386 * Indapipi III 1386-1367 * Kunnam IV 1367-1361 * Salla V 1361-1340 * Buriri IV 1340-1311 * Mešanunu I 1311-1282 * Kiriripik VI 1282-1269 * Ishnenni III 1269-1240 * Limulu II 1240-1224 * Kiriripik VII 1224-1216 * Pilidan I 1216-1195 * Kiriripik VIII 1195-1182 * Pilidan II 1182-1163 * Pilidan III 1163-1150 * Pilidan IV 1150-1134 * Limulu III 1134-1122 * Pilidan V 1122-1093 * Iušanaka I 1093-1080 * Nimzina I 1080-1066 * Iapra I 1066-1055 * Kiriripik IX 1055-1040 * Limulu IV 1040-1003 * Ishnenni IV 1003-980 * Kiligugu I 980-971 * Hunzulu I 971-936 ** Dapuduk (I) Regent 971-962 * Iušanaka II 936-920 * Limulu V 920-903 * Iapra II 903-885 * Iapnišu I 885-862 * Kiriripik X 862-841 * Pilidan VI 841-820 * Iapra III 820-800 * Ishnenni V 800-753 * Limulu VI 753-725 Chairman of the Council of Elders Non Hereditary Members of the Badadu Family are noted with B''', members of the Lamuša family are noted with '''L. * Badadu (I) 2201-2194 BC, B''' Founder of the Badadu Family * Mešanunu (I) 2194-2183 BC * Lamuša (I) 2183-2175 BC, '''L Founder of the Lamuša Family * Zupuš (I) 2175-2163 * Šušuk (I) 2163-2158 * Mešanunu (II) 2158-2147, B''' * Lamuša (II) 2147-2138, '''L * Kunnam (I) 2138-2128, B''' * Nimzina (I) 2128-2123 * Mešanunu (III) 2123-2117, '''L * Salla (I) 2117-2110 * Šušuk (II) 2110-2104 * Pušudu (I) 2104-2095 * Mešanunu (IV) 2095-2084 * Salla (II) 2084-2072, B''' * Nimzina (II) 2072-2063, '''L * Šušuk (III) 2063-2053, B''' * Dapuduk (I) 2053-2045 * Mešanunu (V) 2045-2039 * Lamuša (III) 2039-2030, '''L * Ishnenni (I) 2030-2021 * Šušuk (IV) 2021-2009, B''' * Ugabir (I) 2009-1998 * Salla (III) 1998-1992, '''L * Iapnišu (I) 1992-1986, B''' * Ishnenni (II) 1986-1977, '''L * Šušuk (V) 1977-1969, B''' * Salla (IV) 1969-1959, '''L * Dapuduk (II) 1959-1951, B''' * Šunundu (I) 1951-1943 * Zupuš (II) 1943-1936,'''L * Ishnenni (III) 1936-1930, L''' * Nimzina (III) 1930-1921, '''B * Iušanaka (I) 1921-1914 * Salla (V) 1914-1905, B''' * Šušuk (VI) 1905-1897, '''L * Badadu (II) 1897-1884, B''' * Zanapilir (I) 1884-1876, '''L * Iapra (I) 1876-1865, B